


Kyungsoo's First Love

by KimKyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chibi, Family, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKyungsoo/pseuds/KimKyungsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curhatannya si kecil Kyungsoo ke mamih Yixing tentang cinta pertamanya :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyungsoo's First Love

**Author's Note:**

> holla~! ini FF re-post (dulu pernah dipost di fb pake pen-name punya sepupu saya hoho)~ selamat membacaaa^^

“Eomma!”

Perlahan, namja yang dipanggil ‘eomma’ itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok mungil aegya-nya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Namja itu tersenyum, lalu merendahkan dirinya agar sang aegya bisa memeluknya.

HOP~!

Dalam satu gerakan, anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun itu memeluk eomma-nya. Menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu.

“Waeyo, Kyungie? Sepertinya hari ini Kyungie senang sekali”, ucap sang namja yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah.

“He-he. Kyungie senaaaaaaang sekali hari ini~!”

Namja bernama asli Zhang Yixing itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap sang aegya. Melihat raut wajah senang, senyum yang mengembang, serta rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby-nya, membuat Yixing ikut bahagia. Setidaknya rasa lelah yang menjalari tubuhnya sehabis bekerja langsung sirna tatkala melihat Kyungsoo saat ini.

“Ah, ya, kebetulan eomma tadi membeli es krim. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim bersama sambil menceritakan pada eomma kenapa uri Kyungie sangat senang hari ini?”

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk semangat. Tubuh mungilnya langsung bergerak lincah menuju sofa di ruang keluarga. Dan Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah anaknya itu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Jadi...”

“Eomma, eomma tahu Kai, kan?” tanya Kyungsoo, menyela ucapan Yixing.

“Kai? Tentu saja eomma tahu. Memangnya ada apa?”

Kyungsoo memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut kecilnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dengan malu-malu. “Kai tadi bilang saranghae ke Kyungie. Kai tanya Kyungie mau nggak jadi pacar Kai, terus Kyungie bilang mau...”

Yixing terkesiap, “Lalu?”  
.

FLASHBACK  
.  
“Emm.. Kyungie hyung?”

“Nde, Kai-ah?”

Kai menahan nafasnya, gugup. Lelaki berumur 7 tahun itu lantas memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna putih pada Kyungsoo. “Saranghae. Nae namjachinguga doeeojullae?”

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Seketika rona merah menjalari kedua pipi chubby-nya. Ia ingat pada salah satu adegan di drama yang selalu ia tonton bersama appa-nya, dimana sang tokoh pria mengatakan kata-kata yang persis diucapkan oleh Jongin dan si tokoh wanita menerima perasaannya.

“Ne, Kai-ah...”

Kai melonjak senang. Ia lalu mengecup kedua pipi serta bibir Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia sedikit melumat lembut bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

“Yak! Aku malu, Kai!” Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Kai hingga menjauh beberapa langkah darinya lalu menutupi wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Aigoo, kau manis sekali, Kyungie hyung~”

Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas, sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.  
.  
.  
.  
Kyungsoo kembali memakan es krim-nya dengan senang, tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Yixing yang sudah cengo sedaritadi saat mendengar penuturan anaknya. Jika ini sebuah manga, mungkin sudah muncul tanda siku-siku empat di kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki,

 

‘KIM JUNMYEON!! INI GARA-GARA KAU YANG SERING MENONTON DRAMA HINGGA MEMENGARUHI PIKIRAN KYUNGSOO YANG POLOS! IA MASIH BERUMUR 8 TAHUN DAN... AH, SUDAHLAH LIHAT SAJA NANTI SAAT KAU PULANG KE RUMAH KIM-SIALAN-JUNMYEON!!”  
.  
.  
.  
Sementara itu di lain tempat...  
.  
“Aneh, kenapa bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang ya? Lalu... kenapa aku merasa ada aura-aura hitam di belakangku?” gumam Junmyeon sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

 

 

END


End file.
